Chrono Trigger Ranma
by zillaguy
Summary: Rated just to be safe. To see summary, click on link. Its too big!
1. Summary

Chrono Trigger Ranma - Book 1: Ranma the Slayer  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Action/Adventure/General  
  
Crossover: Ranma/Slayers  
  
Ranma just wanted to get away from everything for awhile to sort his feelings. When he is given a chance to he didn't expect to go on an adventure that could change him and give him something he didn't have back home: friends. Did I also mention that he has to also save the world? 


	2. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor the ideas of Chrono Trigger or Chrono Cross.  
  
Please don't sue, I am poor!  
  
Normal Speech: " "  
  
Thoughts:   
  
Chrono Trigger Ranma - Book 1: Ranma the Slayer  
  
By: Zillaguy  
  
Prelude: The Offer  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Nerima: a quiet, normal place in Japan. Til Ranma Saotome and his father showed up that is. Since then Nerima has been troubled by super-powered martial arts who either want to marry or kill the pig-tailed martial artists (some cases both).  
  
It has been two months since the failed wedding of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo.Since then his rivals and/or fiances have back off, giving the son of Genma and Nodoka some sort of peace and quiet. Their parents have not mentioned the engagement so the sex-changing martial artists and sort-tempered fiance have been civial and sometime nice towards each other.  
  
To bad it only lasted for a month.  
  
Ranma other fiances felt that one month was plenty of time for him to forgive them when they and Kodachi attacked the wedding. They almost immediately started to win and/or trick him to marry one of them. This in turn got Akane jealous, which brought her short-temper to bear (as well as mallet-sama).  
  
Not too long after this, his rivals started to attack him again. With a vengeance. Ryouga, Mousse, and Kuno have either attacked him separate or together to either apologize/release Akane, Shampoo, or the 'pig-tailed girl'. Add two dimwit fathers, an old chinese ghoul, a perverted martial arts master in the equation and things are back to 'normal' in Nerima.  
  
But today, things are going to change for one cursed martial artists.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Furinkan High School  
  
1 hour before lunch  
  
Ranma Saotome was laying on the roof of the school thinking. Yes, he was partially skipping school today. Why, because of what happened this morning. After dispencing with Kuno today he was attacked by Ryouga. Just when he was ready to finish him off he is punted out of the school and to the other side of Nerima by Akane for 'picking on Ryouga'.  
  
This in turn got him to miss most of the morning class and so just decided to hang around the school til after lunch. Ranma has been spending most of his 'free time' to thinking about what  
  
has been going on in the last 2 months.  
  
Man! Ranma thought. Things have been getting out of hand lately. If this keeps up people are going to get hurt and it won't be me. Rivals attacking me left and right, fiances picking fights with each other, and uncute tomboys hitting me for no reason. OK maybe I disserved it most of the time, but lately it looks like she is looking for an excuse to hit mewith that stupid mallet.  
  
Last week, a new girl in school was looking for her class and she asked him for directions. Then Akane saw them and thought he was flirting with her so punted him into the lower  
  
orbit.  
  
'sigh' she gets jealous at me just for talking to another girl and with Shampoo and Ukyou latching onto me and fighting over me. I can't get any peace anywhere.  
  
He then recalled his last discussion with Nodoka.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
flashback: 3 days ago...  
  
Ranma was called by his mother to his room to discuss something important. At least they   
  
won't be bothered by anyone. Soun and Genma were on the porch playing go, Kasumi was preparing dinner, Nabiki was out collecting payment, and Akane was out with some friends. So no one would interrupt them.  
  
They sat across from each other just sipping some tea that Kasumi brought in earlier on today. Ranma was wondering what his mom wanted with him. He hoped he isn't to discuss  
  
what is going on with him and Akane, he get that too often from pop and Mr. Tendo.  
  
Finally, Nodoka sets down her tea and asks, "My son, its time to discuss your future."  
  
I knew it. Ranma thought. She is going to get me to marry Akane soon.  
  
Almost reading his mind adds, "No my son, we are not here to discuss the pledge to unit the schools today."  
  
"huh? Then why?" "We are here to discuss about your fiances. I have noticed you haven't  
  
decided on which one to take as your wife."  
  
To say Ranma was bewondered about this, "But mom, I thought you were supporting pop and Mr. Tendo and..." "Ranma." Nodoka interrupted, "I was for the pledge at first but now after the wedding fiasco I realize that maybe it is unfair to support just one fiance. So I have been thinking of giving the others a chance win your heart."  
  
"Mom..." Ranma was speechless, someone was giving him to choose his fiance. But he didn't know if that was a good idea to do. On one hand, this can make it easier to choose because they would try to win him with the old fation way and not with fighting. But on the other hand, this could get them to compete for him more with him in the middle. Treated like some prize to be won.  
  
"I really appreciate this but I think I would want to decide on my own." He held up a hand to  
  
stop her from speeking. "Listen mom, maybe I just need to get away from them for awhile to clear my head and help me decide on what to do."  
  
Nodoka just looked at her son and smiled, "Maybe your right, maybe you just need time to decide for yourself. After all its your life and as long as your happy, I am happy."  
  
They sat in silence til Nodoka broke it. "So Ranma, where and when are you going to go."  
  
Ranma sighed and gave her a sad smile, "I honestly don't know, no matter where I go. Everyone ends up following me. Either Ryouga finds me by accident or Nabiki finds me and then tells everyone else so they can find me. I am going to have to think of a place to go. A place where they won't find me."  
  
Nodoka nodded her head in agreement. She likes the Tendo girls, but she frown at things like Akane's angry problems or Nabiki's mercenary ways. She then looks at Ranma and her face brightens up as she remembers something. "Ranma I want to give you something before I forget. It might cheer you up!"  
  
Ranma looks up as he hears this as she reaches for something from the side. "What is it mom?"  
  
Nodoka put a wooden box with gold lining. It has a simple looking lock with no key hole that can be seen. "I bought this in a bazaar several weeks ago. The moment I saw it I knew it was for you. It wasn't easy, the man who was selling it said that he will only sell it to those who can open it. Of course, with some...persuasion I was able to buy it from him."  
  
Ranma looked at her and had a very good idea when he suddenly had an impression of his mom standing over his father and Mr. Tendo. Wielding her katana and pointing it at them while they were begging for mercy.  
  
Ranma shook that thought out of his head as she continued, "I was planning on giving to you after your honeymoon, but since that won't be happening to you anytime soon. I decided to give it to you now." The mother Ranma confesses.  
  
Once again Ranma was surprised about this, "Mom thanks, but are you sure its for me or something. How do you know I can open it?"  
  
The mother of Ranma just looks at him with an almost knowing smile. "Why don't you try to open it and lets find out?"  
  
Ranma did just that and for a moment he felt a serge of power. A warmth feeling spread through him but it only lasted for only a instant so he dismissed it. Then he opened it. He and Nodoka both bend down to get a better look at it. It was a pendant! It was a circle shape with what looked like gold lining with a simple yellow chain, probely to hang on around his neck. The jewel in the middle was a blue color that shining beautifully in the light.  
  
Ranma took it out of the box and held it out to look at it more closely. As he held it, he could of sworn that it glowed for a moment before becoming silent but he wrote it off as a trick of the light. He was so engrossed into it that he didn't notice that his mother was talking to him.  
  
"Huh? Yes mom?"  
  
"I said, what do you think of my present?"  
  
Ranma answer was a simple one...he reached out and gave her a hug.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
Ranma was remembering this while fingering the pendant around his neck. He decided to wear it under his shirt and hid the box knowing his greedy father might try to take it from him when he was not looking or asleep. Which brought him back to the present to his current problem.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He said outloud, "Where can I go? Is there a place where no  
  
one can find me?"  
  
"There is a place." Someone said behind him.  
  
The moment Ranma heard this the cursed martial artist's training kicked in as he immediately  
  
got to his feet to face him.  
  
What he saw surprised him because he expected someone else. He (it looks like a he) was clothed in a black hooded-cloak. He didn't seem to have any other features on him. When Ranma looked under the hood, he saw that the figure was wearing a face mask of some kind. The mask looked liked the face of a fair maiden with her eyes closed (although he could not figure out how he able to see through it) in a praying like look.  
  
As Ranma was looking at him in a ready stance, he was judging him. Hmm, from the way he is built and the way he stands. I have to say that he is a martial artist because there is no other way he could of sneaked up on me otherwise. Right?  
  
The cloaked figure looked at him and Ranma could of sworn that he was grinning under that mask. "I am impressed. Usually people don't sense my presence til its too late."  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist glared at him, "OK, what did I do to piss you off?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering by when I overheard you talking and wondering if I can help you with your problem since I know what you want."  
  
Ranma sifted into a neutral stance, but was still tense, continued to glare at him.  
  
"'What' is it that I want and how exactily can you help me?" He asked cautiously.To Ranma, this wasn't the first time someone offered him something that can 'solve' his problems.  
  
Once again his 'grin' made itself known, sensing his hestitation as he stated in a mocking tone. "Ahh, what is wrong Saotome. Afraid of taking any chances. Afraid of another accident like at Jusenkyou. Cross-dresser!"  
  
Ranma's face took on a shocked look at this. How did he know I went to Jusenkyou or what spring I fell in? In fact, how does he know my troubles? Who is this guy?  
  
He quickly composed himself and took on a hard look. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh no, its not what I want...its what 'you' want. I can help you with your problem and then some."  
  
Ranma decided to just humor him. "Really, how?"  
  
"You are looking for a place to go where no one can find you so you can think and train correct?" Ranma nod. "Well..." he continued. "I know of a such of place. A place where 'P-Chan' can't get lost to nor the mercenary can't track you. A place were the odds of someone finding you from here is a billion to one chance."  
  
This got him interested. "What makes this place so special anyway?"  
  
He's interested! Time to sweetin the deal. "In this place: you can train in the martial arts to your fullest, learn techniques that are not considered martial arts, and see places and learn things you could never have learned here."That should get him.  
  
Outside: Ranma had a neutral face. Inside: he was really interested. A place were he can get away from all his problems and do what he likes best: practice new martial arts techniques (especially techniques that no one has learned before). But he was still cautious, he was certain that he might try something on him. Maybe he has a hidden agenda. Most of them usually do.  
  
"Whats the catch, there is always a catch with stuff like this and Im not going to fall for it again."  
  
The figure was silent for few minutes til he answered, "60 days." "huh!?" You will never be able to return home til 60 days has passed. No sooner nor later."  
  
That it! The curses individual thought. I can't come home for 60 days!? It doesn't seem that bad to me. "Ok, you got yourself a deal there." Says as he hold out his hand to him.  
  
The mysterious stranger 'grins' while taking that hand and shaking it. "You won't regret this Saotome." They drop hands and just stare at each other. Ranma still glares at him. "I hope not, because I don't trust you."  
  
"Im hurt." He says in a mock tone before becoming serious. "Meet me at the empty lot. He 'grins' again. "The one where your father was 'reunited' with 'Ucchan'."   
  
A second time he was shocked. "How did you...never mind. What time?"  
  
"Midnight! No sooner nor later. Understand!"  
  
"I hear you." Ranma snaps as he walks past him to get to the door that leads into the school.  
  
Before he gets there the pig-tailed martial artists turns to the stranger.  
  
"Why 'are' you helping me?"  
  
The figure slowly turns to him and says. "You will find that out soon." Once again he gets a   
  
feeling that he is grinning at him under that mask. Then it happened, for a moment Ranma saw the 'eyes' of the mask open to show yellowish-blue eyes showing. For some reason his eyes made him shiver...almost like he was afraid of him. But that stupid! Nothing can frighten Ranma Saotome, right?  
  
As sudden it appeared it disappeared. He then walked to the edge of the roof and jumped.  
  
Then in mid-jump...he vanished out of thin air. Ranma quickly shook himself out of his shocked look and walked to the door but before he could open it...  
  
WHAM!  
  
...the door hit him and smashes him into the wall.  
  
It has already been 15 minutes since the lunch bell rang. Akane Tendo, figuring he was still somewhere around the school, decided to give him some lunch that she made just for him. After looking all over the school yard decided to try the roof because he sometimes goes there. But unfortunately (or fortunate depending on how you look at it) in her hurry to see him. She has accidental nail him into the wall and she has yet to notice.  
  
"Ranma, I got some..." She notices he isn't here. "Where is that baka. Don't tell me he really skiped school today." It at that time she hears a moan from behind her and turn to see Ranma inbedded into the wall. "All my god! Ranma are you ok?"  
  
Of course, Ranma being Ranma his mouth spoke before his mind can register anything. "Of   
  
course Im not OK you uncute tomboy!"   
  
POW!  
  
This of course earned him a punch in the face for his troubles. Inbedding his head futher into the wall. "I COME ALL THIS WAY TO GIVE YOU SOME LUNCH AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME! YOU JERK!" Akane yells.  
  
After extracting himself from the wall he replies. "In that case! I rather be stuck in a wall then eat your toxic waste you call 'cooking'!" Open mouth, insert foot, and chew vigorously.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist finds himself imbedded into the roof thanks to Mallet-sama. And to add insult to injury. Ranma's short-tempered fiance pulls a bucket of water out of thin air and dumps it on him activating his cures and since his curse form is too small to support the hole...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!"  
  
GLOMPED!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You can problely guess what had happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Tendo Residents  
  
11:30 PM  
  
We see a figure with a large backpack jump out the window of the 2nd level. He lands quietly without a sound, looking around his surroundings. Ranma Saotome was using all his skill as a thief he learned from his father during his 'training' to good use. He didn't have to worry about waking his father when he left through the window since he sleeps like a log. He was more worried about the middle Tendo girl incase she had bugged his room or is vigalent so she can catch him in the act and have him pay her to keep her quiet or use the info to blackmail him. When he is confident that she is still asleep, he makes a dash to the wall, jumps over it, and starts running to the meeting point.  
  
He managed to get their with only several minutes to spare. Since he was early the pig-tailed  
  
martial artists decides to just sit down and relax til the destinated time. As the hour approached he started to get edgy, expecting an ambush or something. As the clouds overhead covered the full moon in the sky the clock struck midnight. Ranma waited...and waited...and waited some more.  
  
After 2 minutes of waiting and nothing happening the cursed individual did what he usually did at times like this: he complains.  
  
"Where the hell is he?! He told me to wait here til midnight and he doesn't even show up! And P-Chan says I back out of promises!" Ranma complains (like you didn't know that) as he continues to wait. After 5 more minutes he get fed up. "Ok thats it! Im going home! I an't going to wait another 3 days or so again!" Ranma declares as he gathers his pack and walks home.  
  
Just as he takes his first steep. The clouds start to part and reveal the full moon. As its rays struck Ranma... The pendant starts to shine with blue light. The bright light causes Ranma to pause and before he knew it. A blue light shines 'under' his very feet. Before he can deciper what this is he starts to 'fall' into the light. Before the light totally claims him; he manages to yell out...  
  
"WHY ME?!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Not too far from the empty lot, the figure that Ranma meet is standing on a rooftop. Witnessing the phenomenon with amusement.  
  
"It begins." He speaks outload. "After over 10 years of preparation. All of mine and 'fate's' planning and hard work will come to fruition." He grins savagely under the mask. "And the past, present and future will soon belone to me."  
  
As he begins to laugh maniacally, the moon's rays strike him. A glow, like Ranma's appeared  
  
under the figure. Only instead of blue it was pure black. It 'sucked' him into the light as he was still laughing diabolically. His laugh carried through out Nerima, causing those to wake up briefly as they all had the look of just waking up during an nightmare. But as quickly as it happened, the feeling disappeared and they wrote it up as a figment of their imagination before going to sleep. If only knew something 'big' just happened to Ranma. They would have prayed for his safe return.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Author notes: So people would know this is NOT a novelization Chrono Trigger or  
  
Chrono Cross with Ranma 1/2 characters. Just the idea. But it will be a multi-crossover  
  
series soon. Review and tell me if its good or not.  
  
Completed: 11:32 PM 1/28/2004 


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor the ideas of Chrono Trigger or Chrono Cross.  
  
Please don't sue, I am poor!  
  
Author notes: I am really sorry for not updating this story. I lost both interest and motivation in this story. But I am back! So here is a incomplete new chapter. I hope to finish it sometime this month.  
  
Normal Speech: " "  
  
Thoughts:   
  
Chrono Trigger Ranma - Book 1: Ranma the Slayer  
  
By: Zillaguy  
  
Chapter 1: The Sorceress Meets The Martial Artists  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The mid morning son seeping throught the tree is what woke up Ranma. As he started to regain consiouness, he realized that this wasn't in the Tendo guest room but somewhere else. Ranma woke up and looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a forest. He sat up and put a hand to his head to help him steady himself. A few minutes later he started to think about how he got here.  
  
"OK, I remember meeting that guy on the roof and agreeing to going to the place where he wanted me to go and he never showing up and so decided to leave when... It then hit him. Now I remember, there was that light that showed up under me and me falling. And then and then...Nothing. He tryed to remember, but the rest was all a blank.  
  
He started to get up in order to search around but when he looked down. He was acually a 'she'. Ranma looked around his surrounding and saw several poddles of water, indicating that it just rained.  
  
"...damn. I must of been really out for this to happen. If pop were here..."  
  
He then realized that no one but himself was here and that he is all alone. Ranma then remembered what that mysterious figure said.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Flashback:  
  
Mysterious Figure: "I know of a such of place. A place where 'P-Chan' can't get lost to nor the mercenary can't track you. A place were the odds of someone finding you from here is a billion to one chance."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"He sure was not kidding."  
  
Realizing that no one he knows may not find him, if ever. With that in mind the guy turned girl pickup his bag, which miraculously appeared with him, and sent out to find someone to help him out. And maybe lend him some hot water as well. Not knowing what was waiting for him in this new world.  
  
(Incomplete at 10:19 PM 4/3/2004) 


End file.
